La Mejor Fiesta De Mi Vida
by Kjmima
Summary: El mejor regalo que recibe a mis 16 años fue la declaracion de mi unico amor, que siempre lo llevare en mi corazon, te amo Kai
1. Ya Empezo El Conteo

_**La mejor fiesta de mi vida**_

Tenia amigos, amigas, una gran familia pero todo tuve el mejor regalo en mi cumple 16 el mejor novio de mi vida, su nombre es Kai Hiwatari que a pesar de muchos obstáculos por fin estamos juntos quien no dice que el mejor regalo es el amor de tu vida y mas en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

_**El conteo empieza ya**_

Era una mañana como cualquiera, me levante y vi el calendario faltaban 7 días para mi esperada fiesta numero 16, cada chica se emociona por su fiesta, y yo me incluyo, contaba los días por que ese dia será especial ¿pero por qué especial? por que ese mismo dia le voy a decir a Kai Hiwatari que me gusta y que estoy enamorada de él, ya quiero que llegue ese hermoso dia. Bueno es hora de levantarse e ir a ver a los chicos.

Hilary se levanto y se fue al baño, después de darse un buen baño se alisto y se puso esto, después bajo a desayunar donde estaba su mama.

Buen dia mama, mmm que rico huelo y se mira delicioso.-dijo Hilary con emoción

Gracias mi pequeña.-dijo mi mama con amor

Mami por cierto, hablaste con mi papa.-le dije con emoción

Hija, tu sabes que tu padre en este momento esta ocupado, pero si te prometió venir a tu fiesta lo va ser.-me dijo mi mama

Siempre es lo mismo, es mas importante su trabajo que nosotras mama, no es justo.-le dije enojada

Comprende pequeña, tu papa trabaja para darnos lo mejor, por cierto tu abuelo llamo y me dijo que ya tiene listo el salón para la fiesta.-me dijo mi mama.

Ahora se quiere ser cargo de su nieta, ¿quiere ganarse el cielo?-le dije a mi mama con tono serio.

Hilary, ya hablamos por que el motivo te ocultamos tu verdadera identidad.-me dijo mi mama con tono que usan ellas.

Ya lo se mama, bueno desayuno, después me voy con los chicos, si llama el Señor Dickenson dile que gracias por ayudarnos.-le dije a mi mama y me puse a comer, esto era nuevo para mi enterarme que soy nieta de Darius Dickenson (no se cual es el verdadero nombre de el sr. D), era algo que nunca me imagine y mas cuando me lo dijeron.

_Flash Back_

_Hija puedes bajar un momento.-me grito mi mama desde la sala_

_Ahorita bajo mama.-le respondí, baje y me encontré a Kai, Tyson, Max, Reí, Daichi, Kenny (conocido como el Jefe) el Señor Dickenson y a mis padres, esto era muy raro y todos estaban con sus rostros serio._

_¿Pasa algo?-pregunte algo asustada _

_Hija tienes ya 15 años y es hora que sepas la verdad de mi familia.-me dijo mi papa_

_Pequeña es mejor que tomes asiento si.-me dijo mi mama_

_Lo hice me senté y espere que hablaran._

_Hija, cuando tenia 20 años conocí a tu madre una mujer sumamente hermosa ella tenia 18 años, fue amor a primera vista, me cautivo sus hermosos ojos, y después nos hicimos novios en ese tiempo tu madre me dio la mejor noticia de todas estaba embarazada de una hermosa y linda bebe, tanto tus abuelos maternos como tus abuelos paternos nos apoyaron en este nueva etapa.-dijo mi papa pero hizo una pausa y miro al Señor D. _

_Pero si dices que te apoyaron por que no se nada de ellos papa.-le dije_

_Hija el problema que tu abuelo es una persona muy importante, y no quería que tu sufrieras toda esa fama, querían protegerte y así lo hicimos después que nacieras nos casamos con tu mama, y nos fuimos de Londres para venir a vivir aquí en Japón, y siempre tuve comunicación y la tengo con tu abuelo por que lamentablemente tu abuela falleció hace un año, pero siempre les envié fotos tuyas. Han estado contigo siempre, pero veo que tienes ya edad para que sepas quien es tu verdadero abuelo.-dijo mi papa serio y parándose a lado del Señor D._

_Hija te amamos y queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal, pero nunca me imagine que el vendría a Japón, y estuviera apoyando a tu amigos en las batallas de la BBA.-dijo mi mama_

_Todo encabeza, siempre el Señor D, me cuidaba si fuera su nieta, me daba consejo y me regalaba muchas cosas, entonces él era mi abuelo, esto no podía ser._

_Hija te presento a tu abuelo.-dijo mi papa abrazando al Señor D_

_¿Qué?, ¿pero como?, hasta ahora me lo cuenta, claro ahora que soy disque mayor sueltan todo esto, tanto tiempo te dije papa que quería conocerlos y hasta ahora y usted no me dijo nada absolutamente nada.-dije enojada_

_Tranquilízate Hill, esto es algo que te sorprende pero ve el lado bueno ya conoces a tu abuelo.-me dijo Reí de lo mas tranquilo_

_Ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿desde cuando?, ¿porque no me lo dijeron? Y se dicen que son mis amigos.-les dije enojada y con lagrimas._

_Hace 5 meses atrás nos enteramos de esta noticias Hilary.-me dijo Kai con su rostro serio_

_¿Qué? mas de 5 meses, y lo callaron sin decirme nada y se consideran mis amigos.-les dije levantándome del sillón enojada y gritando_

_Yo les dije que no digieran nada de nada, que esto tu padre y yo te lo teníamos que decir, le hubiera gustado a tu abuela venir también para decirlo pero el cáncer de mama no la dejo.-dijo el Señor D, con voz de tristeza_

_Y ahora quieres que te empiece a decir Abuelo, pues olvídelo no pienso hacerlo tantos años y hasta ahora se digna a venir y decirlo así pues no.-le dije gritando_

_Hilary Dickenson Tachibana no le grites a tu abuelo.-me dijo mi papa_

_Mi nombre es Hilary Tachibana y no Dickenson.-le dije enojada_

_Hija por favor, sé que es difícil pero tu apellido es Dickenson.-dijo mi mama_

_Pero me acta de nacimiento dice Tachibana y no Dickenson.-le dije_

_Tu acta de nacimiento dice Hilary Hiromi Dickenson Tachibana.-dijo mi papa_

_Estos 15 años me mintieron por completo ¿Por qué?-les dije llorando_

_Por tu bien hija, sabes que la BBA tiene enemigos y si sabían que había una heredera harían todo lo posible para secuestrarte tanto tu madre como yo no lo soportaríamos, por eso tomamos esa decisión, y ahora que lo sabes, también sabrás que mi trabajo es al lado de tu abuelo y por eso me ausento varios días o semanas por el trabajo mi princesa.-me dijo mi papa acercándose a mi._

_Quédate quieto donde estas, dices días o semanas papa son meses, poco te veo, tengo celos por mis amigas que tiene a sus papa cerca, pero yo que, no lo tengo cerca solo hablamos por teléfono, esto no es justo, pero sabes algo ya me acostumbre a no tener un papa en mi vida.-le dije con lagrimas solo sentí los brazos de mi papa donde me deje llorar por tanto que tenia muy adentro._

_Hija escúchame mi princesa la princesa de papa, la que cuida tanto, para que nadie pero absolutamente nadie le haga daño a mi nena, te amo, y se que esto es difícil de asimilar, pero con el tiempo lo va ser.-me dijo mi papa y yo seguía llorando hasta que mis parpados se fueron cerrando y dejando que Morfeo me llevara._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después de eso mi relación con los chicos fue distinta y mas con el Señor Dickenson y todavía no lo puedo llamar abuelo, con mi papa sale mucho del país por el trabajo.

Hija te amamos y eso lo que importa.-dijo mi mama

Lo se mama.-le respondí

Bueno dejemos esa carita de tristeza y quiero ver una hermosa sonrisa además hay que seguir con los preparativos de tu fiesta.-me dijo mi linda mami con esa sonrisas que le alegran el dia.

Tienes razón mama hoy en la tarde con Reina y Julia veremos la música y la decoración y podrías llamar al Señor D para que te diga el lugar del salón para ir verlo para empezar haber como va ir la decoración mama.-le dije sonriendo

Claro pequeña.- me dijo

Bueno mama buen provecho.-le dije y empecé a desayunar y hablamos de tantas cosas que le ayude con los trastos.

Bueno mami ya me voy, regreso eso de las 5 de la tarde.-le dije gritando desde la puerta

Ten cuidado Princess si.-me dijo

Si mama.-le dije y cerrando la puerta me encamine al Doyo (yo creo que así se escribe) en el camino me encontré a Max que también iba para allá.

Hola Hill, ¿como estas?-me dijo Max como siempre con esa sonrisa

Bien algo preocupada por mi fiesta.-le dije mientras íbamos caminando

Me lo imagino pero veras que todo saldrá bien, por cierto te cuento que ya me hice novio de Mariam ayer en la noche.-me conto con la mejor sonrisa

Muchas felicidades ya era hora amigo.-le dije

Gracias amiga.-me dijo, después de la noticia seguimos hablando de mi fiesta hasta que llegamos al Doyo entramos y allí estaban todos batallando y otros sentados hablando.

Hill.-me grito una de mis mejores amigas, me acerque a ella y estaba junto con Reina.

Bueno chica hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión que antes de tu fiesta ya tienes novio.-me dijo la Reina

¿Qué? tu si estas loca.-le dije

Vamos Hill no te has dado cuenta como te mira Kai.-ahora me lo dijo Julia

Claro que no.-les respondí

Disculpa que me meta pero tiene razón Julia y Reina, todas nos hemos dado cuenta-dijo Salima la novia de Tyson

No, ustedes ya están viendo cosas que nada que ver.-les dije algo seria

Hay Hill, en serio que eres más terca que Tyson sin ofender Salima.-dijo Mariam

Vamos chicas tiene que estar bromeando.-les dije

Hill, las chicas no están bromeando es cierto lo que te decimos.-dijo Emily la novia del Jefe

Okey, ya en serio chicas están locas.-les dije mientras miraba a Reí y Kai teniendo una Bleybatalla en serio que es guapo, hay Kai será que algún dia se seré correspondía.

Valla hoy si la perdimos mira Julia- tienes todas la razón Reina-pero por que no le dice que esta enamorada de el.- Sera difícil Emily tu sabes que ella es mas tímida que tu.-Muy graciosa Mariam.-Basta chicas mejor dejemos el tema por que allí viene los chicos.-dijo Salima

Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen?-dijo Reí

Pues hablando cosas de chicas.-le dijo Emily

Hola Hill, como vas con lo de tu fiesta.-dijo Tyson

Ha, que dijiste.-dije

En que mundo estas Hill, te pregunte ¿Cómo vas con lo de tu fiesta?.-le dijo Tyson a punto a reírse

Pues bien, las chicas me van acompañar a ver el salón hoy.-les dije sonriendo y viendo sus rostros

¿Qué?-dijeron todas las chicas

Si, ustedes me dijeron que mi iban acompañar ver el salón.-les dije

Pero ya teníamos planes con nuestros novios.-dijo la gran héroe de las chicas claro como todas tiene novios mientras yo no.

Bueno y que planes tenían todas.-les dije

Salir con nuestros novios.-me dijeron todas, y viendo todas haciendo ojitos no me pude resistir.

Esta bien, mañana no hacemos si.-les dije sin ganas

Gracias amiga sos la mejor.-me dijo Julia

Si, claro la mejor amiga.-les dije

Bueno entonces mañana, temprano vamos a tu casa amiga.-dijo Reina

Si, sin falta por que sino las ahorco a todas si.-les dije riendo

Todos nos reímos y nos encaminamos a fuera de la casa de Tyson me despedí de todos y agarre otro camino cuando sentí que alguien venia atrás mía, al principio me dio miedo y camine mas rápido pero me agarro el brazo y me volteé y no podía ser que hacia el aquí.

* * *

**Hola chicas estoy de regreso y ya se que no he seguido con las demas novelas pero lo que pasa que no tenia mucha inspiracion pero ahora ya y mas adelante voy actualizar mis otros historias pero saben algo me gusto leer historia de anime y mas de estos personajes espero su apoyo nos seguiremos leyendo**

**Bye**

**ATT Keren**


	2. Un Recuentro Doloroso

_**Un Recuentro De Dolor**_

**Sigo buscando el porque**

**Te fuiste de aquí**

**Dejando un abismo**

**Entre tú y yo**

**No te he podido olvidar**

**No se si a ti te pase lo mismo**

**Toda mi vida cambio**

**Me falta tu amor**

**Siento que pierdo la razón**

**Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar**

**Porque sin ti no aprendo**

**A vivir**

No podía creer aquí estaba el parado frente a mi, esto tenia que pasarme ahora, ¿Por qué?, que había hecho yo para merecer esto, no era justo.

**Vuelve quiero sentirme**

**En tus brazos**

**Quiero besarte los labios**

**Por siempre quedarme a tu lado**

**Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta**

**La espera es cruel y lastima**

**Vuelve… llena de amor**

**Mi vida**

Hola Hiromi.-me dijo con dolor

¿Qué haces aquí?.-le dije nerviosa

Vengo de visita nada mas.-me dijo agarrando mi mano

Suéltame.-le dije enojada

Dime ¿Por qué?-me dijo enojado

No tienes ningún derecho a venirme a decir ¿Por qué?-le dije con enojo y tristeza a la vez

Si la tengo, y bien lo sabes.-me dijo

Derecho, me dices derecho. Por favor quien jugo con los sentimientos de los demás.-le dije con tristeza

Tenia que irme, no podía quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.-me dijo acercándose a mi.

¿Qué no tenias tiempo?, claro que lo tenias, pero no, te importo mas tu carrera a lo que yo sentía.-le dije con tristeza

**Como sacarme este amor**

**Que ahora es dolor**

**Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor**

**Pero no puedo engañar**

**A este corazón que espera por ti**

**Vuelve quiero sentirme**

**En tus brazos**

**Quiero besarte los labios**

**Por siempre quedarme a tu lado**

Vamos Hiromi, compréndeme, además tenia tiempo de no ver a mi papa, bien lo sabes que tanto mi hermano como yo no lo vemos seguido.-me dijo gritando

Pero tu hermano no se queja de no verlo, además te fuiste sin decir un adiós, o nos vemos pronto por tu hermano me entere que te fuiste, crees que eso no dolió, pues si dolió, pase meses sufriendo por ti, además te necesitaba por lo que me paso, pero no estaba.-le dije llorando

Mi amor, no llores ahora estoy aquí y vamos a recuperar ese año que perdimos.-me dijo abrazándome

No sabia que hacer había vuelto, ahora estaba en mi presente y pensé que ya estaba en mi pasado pero no. Y ahora estos sentimientos que los escondí muy afondo estaba surgiendo de nuevo, ¿pero por qué? no la había olvidado y entonces lo que siento por Kai ¿hay! En serio por que a mi ahora.

**Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta**

**La espera es cruel y lastima**

**Vuelve… llena de amor**

**Mi vida**

**Vuelve… llena de amor**

**Mi vida**

Hiro, lo siento pero ya no siento nada por ti-le dije

No te creo Hiromi, esa es mentira.-me soltó y me vio a los ojos

Es cierto Hiro ya no siento nada por ti, hay alguien que esta ocupando es lugar, en serio lo siento.-le dije volteando la mirada, me decían que era buena mintiendo pero ¿Por qué con el no?

Hilary Hiromi, sé que me estas mintiendo, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por mi.-me dijo volteando mi rostros para que lo vea de frente

Me quede estática en sus ojos esos ojos que alguna vez me enamore antes de sentir lo que ciento por Kai.

(Aquí va otra canción)

**Ya sabía que no llegaría,**

**Ya sabía que era una mentira,**

**Cuanto tiempo que por él perdí,**

**Que promesa rota sin cumplir.**

**Son amores problemáticos,**

**Como tú, como yo.**

**Es la espera en un teléfono,**

**La aventura de lo ilógico,**

**La locura de lo mágico,**

**Un veneno sin antídoto,**

**La amargura de lo efímero,**

**Porque él se marchó.**

**Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínica,**

**Te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas.**

**Cuántas páginas hipotéticas, para no escribir las**

**Auténticas.**

Hiro, por favor no lo hagas crees que cuando te fuiste seguí igual no, les metía a todos por decir que estaba bien, pero por dentro no lo estaba, tenia 15 años eras mi primero amor, pero que hiciste te alejaste, te fuiste, llore tanto en mi habitación, muchas veces pensé que un correo, una llamada, una carta, pero no, solo así eso con tu hermano, y el abuelo, pero yo que, nada de nada.-le dije gritando, llorando, enojada.

Hiromi, yo, es que, perdóname, no me a atrevía a escribirte, tenia miedo.-me dijo nervioso

Miedo a que, dime que supieran que estábamos enamorados, miedo que nos separaban, por favor Hiro muchas veces me dijiste que lucharías por nuestro amor. Pero en vez de eso saliste como un cobarde y eso no tiene perdón.-le dije reclamando.

Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad

Se confunden en nuestros espíritus,

Te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver

Si serán amor o placer.

Y cuantas noches lloraré por él,

Cuantas veces volveré a leer

Aquellas cartas que yo recibía

Cuando mis penas eran alegrías.

Son amores esporádicos,

Pero en ti quedarán.

Lo sé que no luche, y de eso me arrepiento, crees que yo la pase bien, pues no, no lo pase nada bien, siempre recordando tu risa, tu mirada, la forma que me hablabas, no la pase bien, cada vez que quería escribirte, llamar o mandar un correo, no podía sabes ¿Por qué? por que tu papa sabia lo que sentíamos los dos y me pidió junto con mi papa que me fuera lejos de ti, que eras muy pequeña, y que además yo era mucho mayor que tu.-me dijo con tristeza

No, no, no, no, es mentira, mi papa no haría eso, nunca haría eso para dañarme.-le dije enojada

Créeme Hiromi, es cierto de la noche para la mañana no te viene una solicitud de Francia para ir a estudiar Leyes.-me dijo gritando también

Eres un mentiroso, aceptado te fuiste por cobarde, y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar.-le dije gritando

Pues si no me crees vamos a preguntarle a tu papa.-me lo dijo retando

El no esta en la ciudad por el momento viene el viernes por la tarde.-le dije mas calmada

No esta por que esta en Francia hablando con mi papa, y sabes de que están hablando de nuestros futuros, quieren mandarte a estudiar a Londres para que te alejes de Kai al chico que te gusta.-me dijo enojado

Mentiras de nuevo, mi papa esta en Londres por trabajo y nadie de mi familia sabe que me gusta Kai.-le dije de nuevo enojada

Pues déjame decirte que tus padres, tu abuelo, el papa de Kai y su abuelo lo saben y no les conviene que ustedes dos estén juntos.-me dijo escupiendo la ultima parte

¿Por qué? dime por que te empeñas a mentirme, todo lo que me dices es mentiras puras mentiras.-le dije

Pues no Hiromi, no es mentiras, te estoy diciendo la verdad, y sabes ¿Por qué vine? Para informarte lo que están haciendo nuestros padres, te sigo amando y voy a luchar hoy si por nuestro amor.-me dijo con firmeza

Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van,

que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,

son historias que siempre contarás

sin saber si son de verdad.

Son amores frágiles,

Prisioneros, cómplices,

Son amores problemáticos,

Como tú, como yo.

Son amores frágiles,

Prisioneros, cómplices,

Tan extraños que viven negándose

Escondiéndose de los dos.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, ahora no sabia que pensar hice era cierto, o no, mi papa ya tenia antecedentes de mentirme, pero llegar a meterse en mi felicidad era pasarse de la raya y no se lo iba permitir claro que no.

Hiromi, Hirimo.-me dijo Hiro

Ahora que.-le dije

Tu celular esta sonando.-me dijo

A, si es cierto dame un minuto.-le dije

Hola.-dije

¿Dónde estas? Y ¿Por qué no estas en casa?-era la voz de mi mama

Lo siento mama me entretuve hablando con un viejo amigo.-le dije en voz alta

Hilary, hija ya viste la hora, son las 5pm de la tarde y no tengo noticias y todas tus amigas están aquí, y me dijieron que tenias mas de dos horas de haber salido de la casa de Tyson.-me dijo mi madre enojada

Diablos.-dije mirando mi pulsera y tenia razón mi mama ya eran mas de las 5 de la tarde.

Jovencita que es se vocabulario.-me regaño mi madre

Lo siento mama, dentro unos minutos estoy en casa si.-le dije en forma de disculpa

Esta bien, pero te quiero aquí entre 15 minutos y no mas jovencita.-dijo mi madre en tono serio

Si mami, bueno te cuelgo y nos vemos en casa.-le dije

Esta bien pequeña, adio.-dijo y colgó

Lo siento no quería que te regañaran.-me dijo

No te preocupes, Hiro.-le dije

Hiromi, mírame por favor, y piensa lo que te dije estaré en la casa de mi abuelo hasta la otra semana no me perdería tu fiesta numero 16.-me dijo con afirmación

Hiro, la verdad no se que pensar.-le dije ahora dudando todo lo que me dijo

Se que será difícil, pero en serio mi amor te digo la verdad.-me dijo

Bueno esta bien lo voy a pensar, te dejo.-le dije zafándome de su abrazo

Hiromi recuerda que voy a luchar por lo nuestro, pase lo que pase voy a volver a conquistar tu corazón amo.-me lo dijo en un tono tan suave

Hiro, basta, si, una cosa es decirme lo que me dijiste y otra es que todavía sienta algo por ti, y te voy ser sincera, Kai ocupa mi corazón y el va ser mi único amor.-le dije

Eso lo veremos mi amor.-me dijo y después se fue

Ahora si ya no sabia que hacer, de nuevo ¿Por qué a mi? Porque volviste Hiro, yo se que yo tenia 15 y tu 24 años y ahora vienes a decirme que lucharas por nuestro amor, por que el amor es confuso, ahora mis papas en esto. Hay Dios ayúdame por favor.

Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad

**Se confunden en nuestro espíritu,**

**Son amores problemáticos**

**Que se esconderán de los dos.**

**Son amores que vienen y se van,**

**Son historias que siempre contarás.**

**Ya sabía que no llegaría,**

**Esta vez me lo prometeré,**

**Tengo ganas de un amor sincero, ya sin él.**

Hilary se fue a su casa pensando en muchas cosas sin saber que desde muy lejos la estaban observando.

Hiro, Hilary, esto no me lo creo, vaya, vaya que bien te lo tenias escondido, pero muy pronto todos absolutamente todos lo sabrán pequeña Hill, pero se a quien le va doler esta verdad, solo esperen la gran sorpresa Bleyblakers que será su fin…..

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el cap. y esta largo chicas, gracias a mis dos primeras lectoras a Hilary Kryys y Gabb´sy que son fanáticas igual que yo a esta hermosa pareja, y no se preocupen que Hiro va ayudar a Hilary y Kai en esta historia será otro villano que nadie se lo espera así que muchas gracias y me dejan un Review en el botoncito azul que nada les cuesta si =0) **

**Pd: Las canciones que me inspiraron son Vuelve del Grupo Reik y Amores Extraños de Laura Pausine ahora si espero sus Review y desde ya bienvenidas a todas las lectoras que leerán esta hermosa historia.**


	3. Una Pequeña Conversación

**Una Pequeña Conversación **

Llegue a mi casa como siempre solo el servicio estaba en ella, mi papa de viaje, mi abuelo en su luna de miel, es que no me lo creía que se hubiera casado por segunda vez, ¿Quién lo diría?, el abuelo Vladimir, se caso con una hermosa dama llamada Anastasia una señora latina que ponía en su lugar a mi abuelo, jajajaja, pero ahora no era el viejo que quería dominar el mundo, ya no lo era, había cambiado y eso me alegraba, y no decir de Boris le ayudo ir a terapia que su misma terapista, se iba a convertir en su esposa. El mundo esta loco jajajaja, podría decir que en estos momentos estoy solo, ¡pero no! Estoy feliz por que tengo unos amigos a todo dar y en especial un hermoso ángel, ella hizo que mi mundo diera un giro de 360°.

Kai seguía en sus pensamientos pero no se dio cuenta que su prima si se puede decir así había entrado en la sala.

Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero tienes visita Kai.-me dijo Kristina que es la nieta de la esposa de mi abuelo.

No te preocupes Kris, no interrumpiste nada, pero dijiste algo.-le dije sonriendo.

Si, te buscan, y lo deje pasar y se fue directamente al patio, dijo que era un viejo amigo.-me dijo Kris algo preocupada

Kris, te dijo el nombre.-le dije

Si, dijo que se llama Hiro, que es hermano de eso bobo.-dijo Kris con cierto enojo

Hiro, aquí, vaya que sorpresa, y todavía no lo perdonas cierto-le dije riendo

Kai, no empieces de nuevo, si, no es divertido que ese chico sin cerebro pensara que yo era tu novia.-dijo Kris con esa carita enojada

Pero con la aclaración que le dijiste, a el le quedo bien claro, bueno gracias por avisarme ahorita voy con Hiro.-le dije

Por cierto el chico no es feo y es guapo.-me dijo Kris después salió corriendo de allí, yo me quede estático apenas tiene la edad de Hilary bueno un año menor para que piense en chicos esta chica.

Me levante y fui al patio para encontrarme a mi rival, si mi rival, por que yo se y eso me dolía que mi hermoso ángel se fijara en el y después salió el de su vida dejando un ángel sin alas, vacía en su hermosos ojos cafés pero un café tan claro que cualquiera se enamoraría de ella. Y lo vi jugando con canela el perro de Kris.

Buenas noches Hiro.-le dije serio

Buenas noches Kai.-me respondió serio

Pero que sorpresa que estés aquí en Japón.-le dije

Pues ya ves tendría que volver, algún dia o no.-me respondió

Si, tienes razón.-le dije y me acerque para jugar un rato con canela.

No me vas a preguntar, si ya vi a Hiromi.-me dijo sonriendo.

Crees que con eso me iba a enojar, te equivocas, Hiro, saber ¿Por qué?, por que ella ya no siente nada por ti, te olvido, y yo he visto ese progreso, y sabes algo mas, ella piensa en mi, lo miro en sus ojos.-le dije sonriendo

Hoy en la tarde vi en sus ojos, una confusión muy grande, así que no cantes victoria, Kai, pueda ser que cambie de opinión.-dijo sonriendo

Eso ya lo veremos.-le respondí

Bueno veo que tienes nueva compañía y no me digas que Hiromi lo sabe.-me dijo de modo de burla

Lo sabe, y son amigas, ella se llama Kristina y es nieta de la nueva esposa de mi abuelo.-le conteste

Espera un momento estamos hablando de Vladimir.-me dijo sorprendido

El mismo, si caso y ahora la niña se quedo conmigo, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia 10 años y su abuela se hizo cargo desde entonces.-le respondí viendo la ventana de mi prima.

Es linda, se parece en algunas cosas a Hiromi.-me dijo fijando la mirada en la ventana.

Si, ella tiene 14, va cumplir 15 a tres días del cumple de Hilary.-le respondí

Valla es muy chica.-me respondió

Si, pero por lo visto no has ido con Tyson cierto.-le dije

No, ahorita voy con ellos, pero primero quería venir a saludarte, y decirte que voy a luchar por ella, pase lo que pase.-me dijo sin rodeos, y eso me gustaba de la gente.

Lo mismo de te digo Hiro, pero te digo algo, ya tengo la delantera, y mas con la sorpresa que le tengo un dia antes de su cumpleaños.-le dije sonriendo

Eso lo veremos bueno me despido y que gane el mejor.-me dijo estrechando la mano como un buen competidor

Lo mismo digo.-estrechando mas fuerte su mano.

Se alejo Hiro, y vi el cielo estaba despejado, y las estrellas brillan de una forma hermosa, hay amor pronto estaremos juntos, por fin podre tomar tu mano, besar tu labios, decirle al mundo que eres mía y de nadie mas.

Kai seguía pensando en su único Ángel que le quito el aliento en la primera vez que la vio toda una señorita ya no veía esa niña mandona, que le gustaba gritar a Tyson, ella había cambiado para ser una Señorita hermosa, que pronto seria su novia, mejor dicho su prometida, mientras Kai estaba afuera pensando había una señorita en su cuarto pensado en el visitante que llego a ver a Kai esa noche y se acostó suspirando el nombre del Hombre que la había cautivado con esos hermosos ojos.

* * *

**Bueno yo se que es corto el cap. Pero eso hizo mi imaginación esta noche jajajaja bueno en mi país son las 9:23pm aquí en Guate, y se que hay dudas que a su tiempo serán resueltas y no lo dije al principio se me olvido aparecerán nuevos personajes y que hará que esta par de tortolos estén juntos a pesar de muchos obstáculos.**

**Ahora si espero su comentario no les cuesta nada, gracias a mis dos fieles lectoras Gabb´sy y Hilary chicas son las mejores y por cierto les recomiendo que pasen a leer sus fic, son muy buenos a mi me cautivaron y me motivaron a escribir de esta pareja.**

**Pd. Tengo un blog donde voy a colocar una cuantas imagenes de algunos caps asi que espero que pasen para hacer una pequeña imaginacion.  
**

* * *

_Adelanto del Cap._

_Tu mirada dice todo lo contrario Hilary.-me dijo Julia_

_¿Qué quieres que haga?-le dije con la mirada baja_

_Sabes muy de lo que te hablamos, Hilary-me dijo Reina_

_Porqué ahora tengo que recordar lo que tuvimos antes.-dije mirando una foto de los dos_

_Hilary lo sigues amando, cierto no lo puedes olvidar, dime la verdad-me dijo Kris con tristeza y supe que ella también estaba enamorada del chico que un dia me dejo casi en su edad, esto iba ser muy largo para mi._


	4. Confusiones a lo grande

**Confusiones a lo grande**

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mi mama y después subí a mi habitación ¿Qué había pasado? Porqué me sentía con esta gran confusión, no podía ser, ahora los sentimientos que había enterrado tan profundo, surgen solo por oír su voz, ver su rostro, esto no tenia que estar pasando, yo amo y seguiré amando a Kai. Baje a cenar y mi mama no dijo nada estaba tan callada yeso no era normal de ella.

Mama ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunte.

A, me dijiste algo.-me dijo.

Te pregunte ¿te pasa algo?-le volví a preguntar.

No pequeña, solo estaba pesando en tu Papa nada mas.-me dijo sonriendo.

Mama, no soy una niña para no saber que algo pasa realmente.-le dije algo ofendida.

Hija yo lo se pero en serio no pasa nada malo, son cosas entre tu padre y yo nada mas, princesa.-me dijo mi mama sonriendo.

Yo sabia que no me iba decir nada y seria inútil seguir intentando que hablara. Así que seguimos comiendo en silencio hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa donde mi mama se levanto a contestar y estaba hablando, pero esperen estaba hablando pero en Ruso ¿Qué? desde cuando mi mama habla Ruso, esto era raro, salió de la cocina y se fue al patio esto era lo mas extraño posible iba salir a escuchar cuando oi que mi celular estaba sonando asi que subí a mi habitación a contestar.

Hola.-dije sofocada

Veo que estabas cenando.-me dijo Julia

Exacto amiga.-le dije ya mas tranquila

Bueno, amiga que paso hoy en la tarde y no me vengas que no paso nada.-me dijo Julia algo enojada

Julia, escúchame muy bien, lo que te voy a decir es de suma importancia, regreso.-le dije se quedo la otra line en silencio

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Ahorita no puedo ir a verte nos vemos mañana para hablar mejor y llamamos a Reina.-me dijo seria

Esta bien, amiga.-le dije mirando la foto con mis dos mejores amigas, después que termino el campeonato ellas se inscribieron en la escuela al principio me costó mucho pero a pasar los meses, fuimos estableciendo una hermosa amistad, para después nos convertimos las mejores amigas hasta ahora.

Hilary, sigues allí.-me dijo mi amiga preocupada

Si, estaba pensando como nos convertimos las mejores amigas.-le dije

Es cierto, fue lo mejor que nos paso.-me dijo mi amiga

Seguimos hablando de otras cosas cuando me acerque a mi escritorio cuando vi nota, salir de compras con la prima de mi amor, u se me había olvidado que había quedado con Kris salir de paseo por el lugar para que se acostumbrar.

Julis, se me había olvidado que le prometí a la prima de Kai por decirlo así que iba a pasar el dia con ella para que conociera un poco la ciudad.-le dije con pena

Es chica linda, que Tyson hizo enojar, y lo puso en su lugar.-me dijo riendo Julia

Julis, por favor.-le dije riendo yo también solo recordarlo daba risa.

Okey, esta bien, pero este asunto es de suma importancia, recuerda que regreso y no lo podemos dejar a la ligera.-me dijo Julia hablando seria, y tenia razón esto era de suma importancia, estaba en juego mi felicidad.

Tienes razón, pero no se que hacer.-le dije preocupada

Bueno amiga, la verdad no se, pero hay veremos que hacemos, bueno te dejo por que la llamada salen caro y ya sabes como se pone mi hermano junto con la familia viendo los costos de las llamadas.-me dijo riendo.

Si, y lo se, tkm amiga y hablamos mañana.-le dije riendo

Esta bien, yo le aviso a Reina y que te parece si quedamos a las 5:00pm y hacemos una pijamada y miramos los últimos detalles de tu fiesta mientras hablamos.-me dijo Julis.

Me parece buena idea, yo le digo a mi mama y te mando un mensaje de texto si.-le dije

Me parece, ahora si nos seguimos viendo.-me dijo y colgó la llamada, me quede un rato viendo la foto de mis amigos, como habíamos cambiado en tanto tiempo.

Hija puedo pasar.-dijo mi mama

Claro mama.-le conteste

Hija ¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto, como saben ellas que algo nos pasa será un dectetor que te dice tu hija no anda nada bien.

Estoy bien mama.-le dije sonriendo

Por que será que no te puedo creer.-me dijo algo seria

Mama, en serio estoy bien, y cambiando de tema puede quedarse a dormir Julia y Reina en casa mañana.-le dije dando mi mejor sonrisa

Sabes que siempre te doy permiso cuando pones esa sonrisa, esta bien, pueden quedarse.-me dijo sonriendo

Eres la mejor mama, lo sabias.-le dije abrazándola

Siempre lo supe pequeña, y eso me recuerda que también puedes invitar a Kris la prima de Kai también, además recuerda que no conoce este lugar y no tiene amigas.-me dijo mi mama sonriendo

Bueno, es que, si voy a salir con ella mañana casi todo el dia y parte de la tarde pero después Julia y Reina vendrán a la casa para ayudarme con los últimos detalles de la fiesta y además tenemos una platica pendiente entre nosotras tres.-le dije a mi mama devolviendo la sonrisa

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no me caia mal la prima de Kai pero este tema solo lo sabían Julia y Reina y nadie mas podría saber, pero si no aceptaba, mi mama me diría entonces no, así que no tuve otro remedio de aceptar.

Acepto mama.-le dije

Perfecto pequeña, ahora si avísale a las tres, y que descanses, te quiero pequeña y eres y siempre serás nuestro orgullo con papa.-me dijo besando mi frente y saliendo de mi habitación ahora si estaba en la torre (un dicho que se usa en varios países en Guatemala se dice estoy en problemas). Ahora tenia que avisar a las tres las dos primeras me van a matar viva, mientras la otra no sabe nada de nada, por que mi vida se complico con tu llegada Hiro.

_Dio permiso con la condición que este también Kris y tuve que aceptar por que si no lo hacia no iba a dar permiso, lo siento chicas, así que no queda otra que hablar con Kris esta situación._

_Att. La Chica Sin Problemas jajajaja si claro_

Lo envié a Julia y Reina y menos de 5 minutos ya tenia respuesta

_Chica sin Problemas si claro, como se te ocurre contarle algo que es de suma importancia a Kris, no la conocemos y no diga que no guarde el secreto pero todavía no me da confianza_

_Att. Chica sin remedio (Julia)_

_Chica sin Problemas si claro, me conto en breve resumen Julis y no creo que sea conveniente que se entere Kris, no es que desconfié de ella pero creo que no_

_Att. Chica con vida social al máximo_

_Yo sé que tiene razón, pero vamos no creo que diga nada y además necesito su apoyo por que el dia siguiente ósea pasado mañana veré a los chicos y allí estaré el, y no quiero problemas o sentirme incomoda quiero tomar una decisión ya._

_Att. Chica Sin Problemas jajajaja_

Lo envié y menos de 5 minutos sabía cual seria su respuesta, ahora solo me falta hablar con Kris, así que le marque y espere que me respondiera

Buenas noches.-me dijo Kris

Buenas noches Kris, soy Hilary.-le dije

Hola Hilary ¿Cómo estas?-me dijo

Muy bien, mira o perdón es mejor dicho escucha mañana pasare por ti a las 9:00am para conocer la ciudad y después se me ocurrió hacer una pijamada con Julia y Reina y me gustaría que estuvieras en ella claro si tu puedes.-le dije

Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, y si acepto solo le aviso a Kai y mejor voy a tu casa, así ya no subes a la casa, que te parece.-me dijo

Me parece buena idea, así que nos vemos mañana a las 9:00am, y descansa y feliz noche.-le dije

Gracias e igual para ti.-me dijo y colgó, sabia que iba comentar la gran tontería o no, pero tenia que hablar con mis amigas y también podría sacar información a Kris si ha visto algo extraño a Kai o algo así, si me dirán estas usando a Kris para llegar a Kai y no, pero tenia que saber que hacia mi amor a veces no.

Me fui al baño, me lave los dientes, me cambie y me puse la pijama, me fui a mi cama y vi la foto de mi papa y todavía no lo creía, tendría que ser mentira una gran mentira y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

Al dia siguiente Hilary se levanto muy temprano arreglo su habitación, se arregló y bajo a desayunar junto con su mama hablaron de muchas cosas y cuando Hilary se dio cuenta eran las 8:50 así que subió a lavarse los dientes, y bajo a la sala a ver un rato televisión mientras llegaba Kris.

Hija, te puedo preguntar algo.-me dijo mi mama

Claro mama.-le respondí

Has hablado con Hiro.-me dijo mi mama viendo a mis ojos, me quede en shock por que mi mama pregunto eso, que sabia ella que no sabia, seria cierto lo que me dijo Hiro, no podía ser claro que no iba a contestar con la verdad cuando sonó el timbre, ella se levanto, mientras yo todavía en shock.

Hola Hilary.-dijo Kris

Hija, te hablo Kris.-dijo la mama de Hilary

Asi, hola Kris, lista para la aventura.-le dije

Claro y por cierto donde dejo mis cosas.-me dijo Kris enseñando su bolso

Dámelas yo las subo a la habitación de Kris, así que no pierdan su tiempo y vallan a conocer la ciudad.-dijo mi mama tomando las cosas de Kris y subió a mi habitación

Así que vamos.-me dijo Kris emocionada

Si vamos.-le dije

Pasamos horas conociendo la ciudad haciendo compras y hablando de tantas cosas cuando de repente ella se quedo viendo un llavero en forma de carro.

Te gustan los carros.-le dije

Si me gustan y mucho lo aprendí de mi papa, por el soy fanática.-me dijo con tristeza

Los extrañas, cierto.-le dije

Mucho Hilary, no sabes cuanto, pero bueno la vida sigue no.-me dijo cambio su rostro.

Tienes razón, sigamos caminado y vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.-le dije

Así fue, comimos y seguimos el recorrido después regresamos a casa cuando entramos oi la voz de Julia y Reina en la cocina con mama.

Ya venimos.-grite desde la sala

Ya te oímos sorda.-me dijo Reina

Jajajaja.-nos reímos Kris y yo

Y ¿Cómo les fue?-nos dijo mi mama acercándose a la sala

Pues mira tu misma.-le dije señalando las bolsas en la sala

Valla amiga dejaste pobre a tu abuelo y papa e igual a Kris al abuelo de Kai.-dijo Julia

Muy chistosa Julia.-le dije

Bueno, chicas yo me retiro a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras ustedes hacen lo que quieran están en su casa.-dijo mi mama

Bueno chicas vamos a mi habitación.-les dije y subimos todo lo que compramos, encendí mi equipo de sonido, mientras las chicas se ponían cómodas.

Hablamos un buen rato de muchas cosas, pero ya no lo podía retrasar mas el tema así que vi a la chicas y me entendieron y Kris se quedo mirando a las tres.

¿paso algo cierto?-dijo Kris

Si Kris, pasa algo y esperamos que no digas nada de nada y que no salga esta conversación de nosotras cuatro, confiamos en ti.-le dije seria

Hilary, esta bien confíen en mi que no voy a decir nada de nada.-Nos dijo seria

Aquí vamos, Julia le conto todo de todo con lujos de detalles, su cara era de sorpresa y a al vez le tristeza cuando Julia termino hubo un silencio.

Ahora ya lo sabes todo.-le dije

Valla Hilary si que fue duro todo lo que te paso.-me dijo Kris

Si fue duro, pero pensé que lo supere, pero veo que todavía no.-le dije

Oh vamos Hilary, él no tiene ningún derecho a decirte todo lo que te dijo.-me dijo Reina enojada

Yo lo se, pero que quieres que haga.-le dije enojada

Vamos a calmarnos si, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría.-nos dijo Julia

Tienes razón.-le dije

Seguimos en silencio, me levante y saque de mi closet esa caja que pensé que no volvería a sacar y desempolve un disco donde tenia un montón de canciones y lo puse en la laptop y empezó a reproducir y esa canción me hizo ver muchas cosas y a empezar a llorar. (Esta canción me gusta y la quería poner en este cap. Espero que les guste .com/watch?v=Ah8mKOUTJTw) _**Reik Ahora sin Ti**_

**Hoy me decidí **

**Jamás pensaré en ti**

**Este sentimiento me hace daño**

**Demasiado para mi**

**Estoy aquí**

**Recordando esos momentos**

**Intentando comprender porque no estás**

**Y sigo aquí**

**Esperando que algún día**

**Esperando que decidas regresar**

Hill.-me dijo Julia preocupada

**Es el sabor**

**Es el sabor de tus labios**

**Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer**

**Es el olor**

**Es el olor de tu cabello**

**Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel**

**No puedo olvidar**

**Aquel tiempo en que me amaste**

**Pero ahora que no estás**

**Te extraño**

**Te amo**

**Jamás regresarás**

No tenia que haber regresado.-le dije enojada

**Estoy aquí**

**Plasmando estos versos**

**Desahogando el sentimiento de mi amor**

**Y me voy de aquí**

**Comenzando otra vida**

**Un vida muy vacía ya sin ti**

**Es el sabor**

**Es el sabor de labios**

**Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer**

**Es el olor**

**Es el olor de tu cabello**

**Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel**

Me acerque a la ventana, viendo como la lluvia caí, como que el tiempo supiera que necesita esta lluvia expresando mi estado.

**Ahora sin tí**

**No me queda más remedio que dejarte ir**

Hill, por favor míranos y dinos que siente por el.-me dijo Kris entre tristeza y enojo y eso no lo comprendí muy bien.

No siento nada por el, lo que sentía por el esta olvidado, tirado a la basura.-les dije mirando a cada una, pero yo sabia que por dentro lo seguía amando un poco.

Tu mirada dice todo lo contrario Hilary.-me dijo Julia

¿Qué quieres que haga?-le dije con la mirada baja

Que de una vez lo digas y no te quedes callada.-me dijo Julia

No sé de que me hablas.-le dije

Sabes muy de lo que te hablamos, Hilary-me dijo Reina

Porqué ahora tengo que recordar lo que tuvimos antes.-dije mirando una foto de los dos.

Hilary lo sigues amando, cierto no lo puedes olvidar, dime la verdad-me dijo Kris con tristeza y supe que ella también estaba enamorada del chico que un dia me dejo casi en su edad, esto iba ser muy largo para mi.

Hill, tienes que sacar todo lo que tienes guardado.-me dijo Julia

Kris, no solo con la foto sientes algo, dime la verdad tu también ¿de donde lo conoces?-le dije

Tu creíste y crees en el amor a primera vista y yo también y lo vi en persona en la casa de Kai.-me dijo Kris

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Para que fue a la casa de Kai?-pregunto Julia asombrada

No lo se, llego me dijo que necesitaba hablar con Kai por que era urgente y me dijo que era hermano de ese bobos de Tyson así que lo deje pasar y le comunique a Kai que tenia visita así que estuvieron hablando un buen rato pero se retaban con la mirada.-me dijo Kris

Mi mundo se quedo paralizado, que demonios Hiro tenia que hablar con Kai para que se retaran con la mirada, que quiera Hiro, arruinar mi vida, dejar de nuevo mi mundo en pedazos. No se lo iba permitir ya no

Hill, ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Julia

Basta se acabó, no voy dejar que vuelva a ruinar mi vida como lo hizo.-le dije enojada

Hill, tranquila.-me dijo Reina

No, Reina, estoy harto que todos quieran manejar mi vida como se les antoja, se acabo, voy hablar con Hiro y le dejare bien claro que al único y que voy a amar es a Kai y nadie me lo va impedir.-les dije

Así que si viste a Hiro.-dijo mi mama, ahora si estaba en la torre.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el cap., espero que les guste va con mucho K-riño y le doy la cordial bienvenida a Alex gracias por tu mensaje y a las demás chicas también cuando pueda les contesto a todas y de nuevo gracias por apoyarme con la historia. Abrazos y Besos de la hermosa Guatemala nos vemos el viernes o sabado primeramente en Dios.  
**

* * *

_Próximo Capitulo_

_Como pudiste hacernos esto Hilary.-dijo mi mama enojada_

_En el amor no se manda mama.-le dije_

_Pero apenas tenias 14 años.-me dijo mi mama_

_Por el amor de Dios mama tenia 15 bueno iba cumplir 15, pero se dio y me enamore.-le dije gritando  
_

_Tu padre me lo dijo y no le creí para nada.-me dijo mi mama enojada_

_Mi papa, ¿el sabia esto?, tenia razón Hiro ha estado actuando tras mi espalda mama, contesta y no te quedes callada, vamos me han seguido miento.-le grite y sentí la cachetada y mis amigas se quedaron en silencio eso lo decía todo vivo en un mundo de mentira._


	5. Verdades que Duelen

**Como todo saben los personajes no son de mi propiedad pero la historia si, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy y nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

**Verdades Que Duelen**

Me quede en blanco mi mama había entrado a la habitación y estaba seria ahora si estaba en serios problemas, mis amigas se quedaron en silencio y ahora como salía de esto.

Hilary, te quiero en 5 minutos en la sala, igual para ustedes 3.-dijo mi mama señalando a mis amigas.

Si, mama.-le dije asustada

Se fue cerrando la puerta y ahora que iba pasar, en serio que tengo miedo nunca la había visto así, tan enojada.

Hilary, ahora si veo a tu mama bien enojada.-me dijo Julia asustada

Ni que lo digas viste su mirada, era como enojo, rabia, y frustración también.-dijo Reina

Es mejor que bajemos, antes que venga tu mama y ahora si se te arme antes de tiempo.-me dijo Kris.

Suspire y bajamos a la sala y allí estaba mi mama viendo una foto de los tres juntos y felices, de repente volteo a vernos y me hizo señas que me sentara igual a mis amigas, y así lo hicimos nos sentamos y esperamos las palabras de mi madre.

Hace pocas horas te pregunte si habías visto a Hiro y tu respuesta fue que no, por que me mentiste.-me dijo mi mama con seriedad

Es que yo… bueno yo… me quede un rato con la palabra en la boca no sabia que decirle a mi mama, ella suspiro un rato y se sentó en unos de lo sillones y no dijo nada hace pasos uno segundo cuando por fin se paro de nuevo.

Hilary Hiromi Dickenson Tachibana que hubo entre tu y Hiro y quiero la verdad ahora.-me dijo mi mama con seriedad

Mis amigas se me quedaron vieron y ahora que le decía, fíjate mama que si fue como decirlo así mi novio, bueno casi novio, claro que no, pero que decía estoy tan asustada que no podía formar bien frases o palabras.

Hija estoy esperando tu respuesta.-me dijo mi mama

Entre Hiro y yo no habido nada de nada, mama, por que lo dices.-le dije de lo mas tranquila, si claro si por dentro esto muriendo de miedo

Hill, si que me esta mintiendo, yo no nací ayer para creerte lo que me estas diciendo.-me dijo mi mama ya enojada

Pero te digo la verdad no hubo nada entre Hiro y yo mama.-empezaba a enojarme

Hill, me duele que me mientas, hija tu no eres así.-dijo mi mama

Otro silencio en medio de la sala, mire a las chicas para su ayuda pero ninguna salía palabras tenia que zafarme de esta, por que sino las consecuencias serán fatales.

Viendo que ya aclaramos las cosas mama, las chicas y yo nos vamos a dormir, así que buenos noches mama.-le dije me levante cuando mi mama camino y se quedo frente a mi.

Como pudiste hacernos esto Hilary.-dijo mi mama enojada

Me quede en shock, de que estaba hablando ahora mi mama.

¿De que hablas mama?-le dije de lo mas nerviosa

Basta de mentiras Hilary, nunca te hemos dado un motivo para que nos mientas, te hemos enseñado a decir la verdad, estas enamorada de Hiro si o no.-dijo mi mama enojada y subiendo la voz

Ya te lo dije mama, no estoy enamorada de Hiro.-le dije subiendo la voz

Esto se acabó Hilary dime la verdad de una vez por todas.-dijo mi mama agarrando fuerte mi brazo y mirándome a los ojos y sabia que ya no podía mas.

Quieres la verdad, si mama me enamore de Hiro hace un año para ser exactos.-le dije bajando la mirada, sentí que mi mama me soltaba

¿Por qué Hiro? Habiendo muchos más en esta ciudad.-dijo mi mama con seriedad

En el amor no se manda mama.-le dije, tenia que sacar todo lo que tenia adentro

Pero apenas tenías 14 años, prácticamente eras una niña -me dijo mi mama subiendo la voz

Por el amor de Dios mama tenia 15 bueno iba cumplir 15, pero se dio y me enamore.-le dije también subiendo la voz

Tu padre me lo dijo y no le creí para nada.-me dijo mi mama enojada

Mi papa, ¿el sabia esto?, tenia razón Hiro ha estado actuando tras mi espalda mama, contesta y no te quedes callada, vamos me han seguido miento.-le grite y sentí la cachetada y mis amigas se quedaron en silencio eso lo decía todo vivo en un mundo de mentira.

No vuelvas a subirme la voz, y nos vasa a respetar, y no te hemos mentido para nada.-dijo mi mama

Claro, me enseñan a no mentir mientras ustedes si pueden mentirme de todo, o me equivoco.-le dije enojada

Hill, esta castigada hasta el dia de tu fiesta, has comprendido.-me dijo mi mama

No, discúlpame que no lo comprenda, pero como ustedes sabían todo estoy y nunca me lo dijeron.-le dije enojada

Eso no es asunto tuyo hija, y Julia, Reina y Kris voy a llamara su familia para que vengan por ustedes, por que Hilary estará castiga, no hablan salidas, ni llamadas y la laptop la usaras enfrente mía en ahora y adelante.-dijo mi mama con voz de autoridad

Vasa a castigarme por una cosa que ya paso, que no tiene importancia, para que te quede claro, yo no siento nada por Hiro, cuando él se fue, lo empecé a olvidar y ahora que regreso no siento nada por el.-le dije subiendo la voz

Hija, basta de mentir yo oi toda la conversación y no creas que esto se quedara así, voy hablar seriamente con tu padre y el abuelo para tomar cartas sobre el asunto.-dijo mi mama retándome con la mirada

¿Qué? eso es injusto, los únicos mentirosos sos ustedes, estoy harta que siempre viva en mentiras, de una vez quiero la verdad.-le dije gritando y llorando de la rabia

¿Quieres la verdad? Pues te la diré, tu papa me conto una pequeña duda cuando mira a Hiro y a ti hablando, al principio le dije que eran sus ideas, pero mas adelante me di cuenta la forma que te miraba Hiro, y la forma que tu lo mirabas ya no era una amistad entre amigos, estaba surgiendo algo, así que una noche hablamos con tu papa y fuimos a tu habitación y si querer tu laptop esta media abierta y vimos unas pequeñas fotos donde estabas tu y Hiro muy abrazos, eso nos dio la señal que entre ustedes había algo, tu papa ni lo pensó y llamo al papa de Tyson y Hiro y le comento lo sucedido, y el también tomo cartas sobre el asuntó y hizo que le llegara una carta para ir a estudiar al extranjero y lo demás tu lo sabes.

Mi mama me lo conto tan tranquila y yo estaba en shock, toda la razón tenia Hiro, ellos sabían y nos habían separado, ellos vieron mis noches de tristezas, de dolor y sufrimiento y pesar de todo siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hill, lo siento pero como te dije estas castiga hasta nuevo aviso.-dijo mi mama se acercó para abrazarme, pero mi hice para atrás.

Lo siento madre, pero lo que me acabas de decir, no se si podre perdonarlos, me mintieron todo este tiempo, vieron como estuve este tiempo, y así no me dijeron la verdad, sino la ocultaron, y piensas que así de fácil se arreglan las cosas, no mama, claro que no, pero esta fue llegar lejos, para ser honesto, otros me han decepcionado-le dije con una gran tristeza pero enojo por dentro por la gran mentira que estaba viviendo

Sera mejor que nos vallamos chicas.-dijo Julia con tristeza

Ya llame a mi papa, dentro un rato viene por nosotras.-dijo Reina

Lo siento chicas que estuvieran aquí para saber que mi vida ha sido una gran mentira.-dijo con enojo

No te preocupes Hill, que nosotros no vamos a decir nada de nada.-me dijo con tristeza Kris

Gracias chicas por comprender.-les dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

Las chicas subieron por sus cosas, mientras mi mama y yo en la sala sin decir ninguna palabra, las chicas bajaron y no dijeron nada, oímos unas bocinas me despedí de mis amigas las acompañe a la puerta y vi como se alejaron, entre de nuevo a la casa y rumbo a mi habitación pero sentí que mi mama se acercó.

Hill, lo siento pero un modo de protegerte hija.-dijo mi mama con tristeza

Forma de protegerme de que, de enamóreme, o me vasa decir que antes que nacieran ya habían arreglado mi vida, madre.-le dije enojada

Basta Hill, crees que a mi me hace gracia todo esto, claro que no, y nunca pensamos arreglar tu vida, solo queríamos tu bienestar, como padres queremos lo mejor por nuestros hijos.-dijo con dureza

Sabes algo mama, fue mucho por hoy mejor hablamos mañana por que por lo viste estaré por mucho tiempo en casa.-le dije y subí a mi habitación la cerré con llave y me acosté a la cama a llorar.

No podía creer todo esto, ahora más que nunca mis papas me había fallando de una manera tan cruel y que ahora me costaría confiar más en ellos. Seguí llorando cuando empecé a sentir a mis parpados cerrarse y me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Yo sé que no he actualizado, pero entre deberes y otras cosas no he podido pero aquí esta el cap. y espero que les guste mucho y gracias por sus mensajes, son el motor para seguir con esta historia, ahora si nos veremos pronto en otro cap. **

**Pd 1: No se si todas conocen a Gabb´sy o han leído sus historias bueno me acabo de enterar que esta con quebrantos de salud por varias notas que a dejado su amiga para avisarnos así que de todo corazón les pido que oremos por ella, no la conozco muy bien pero con sus historia me deja ver que es una chica linda y le gusta escribir, así que tengamos en oración a ella y su familia.**

**Pd 2: Gracias a todas mis lectoras por dejarme sus mensajes para que siga con esta hermosa historia se los agradezco un montón sus mensajes son el motor de esta historia =0), las quiero a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

* * *

_Adelanto_

_Crees que es lo correcto.-le dije con preocupación _

_No tenemos otra opción.-me contesto con firmeza_

_Okey, si tú dices que esto saldrá bien, así que manos a la obra.-le dije _

_Esa es mi chica, por eso te amo mi amor.-me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa_


End file.
